


Welcome to Fright Night

by Sinners_Playground



Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: #Fanfiction #retelling #romance #horror #vampire #frightnight #reincarnation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinners_Playground/pseuds/Sinners_Playground
Summary: The fact that her own cousin mentioned her own impending death so carelessly caused fear to flash back to the forefront of her head. Her fate was starting to look even more bleak yet she couldn't help but press herself closer to the monster offering her warmth.------------------When Amy Peterson's boyfriend Charlie claims that his next door neighbor is a vampire Amy enlists the help of television icon Peter Vincent to prove to Charlie that their is no such things as vampires.  Things take a turn as Amy is plagued by memories that are not her own.Loosley Ties in with another fanfiction I am working on. Do not need to read as this is a standalone.
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Amy Peterson, Jerry Dandridge/Amy Peterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 DARK DREAMER

Panic set in like a dead weight. Never had she been this afraid before. Harsh hands dragged her, gripping her upper arms in tight grasp. Never had Amy Peterson had a dream like this before. Everything was fuzzy like the ancient TV her mother had in the living room. She knew that the faces around her were somewhat familiar though placing who they were was impossible due to the haziness.

All of her senses were dulled as dreaming often did. Earlier she had been dreaming of cheerful things of seeing Charlie's smiling face before being ripped from contentment to this. Whatever was happening to her she realized wasn't good. All around her was darkness, the smell of smoke, sweat and piss surrounded her. 

The night sky was the color of obsidian, no stars lite the night sky making seeing almost impossible. The large group around her offered no help as she was helplessly dragged by two older men. 

The man dragging her on her right seemed almost familiar. Something about his presence caused a feeling of dread and betrayal to rise deep in her chest.

Apart of her wanted to be strong, to walk with dignity and deprive the raging crowd that was yelling and spitting at her from seeing her fear. Tears fell silently as she fought in the mens grips, her throat was on fire like it had been subjected to long periods of yelling and shouting. The path created by all the people felt like it was lasting an eternity, the blurry faces never ceased to end. She knew that even though their faces were blurred that these people had been ones she called friends and neighbors. 

Amy Peterson's dreams had never felt this real. Through dulled senses she could make out the feeling of rocks piercing the bottom of her feet small rivets of pain making their way up her leg. 

The men's hands clinging to her were sticky with sweat. Their grips almost slipping off her arms as she thrashed in their hold. The man on the left's breath wafted in her face almost causing her to throw up as he leaned close telling her something that Amy couldn't make out. It almost felt like she was having no control over her body. Though she could feel everything happening to her body she was not in control.

A force beyond her comprehension compelled her forward. Someone else was using Amy's body. Thoughts of fear of the unknown invaded her ever thought, whispers in her head pleaded for someone to help her. A face of a man that was even more fuzzed then the crowd flashed in her mind. He had promised to protect her, had held her and promised forever as he made love to her under the stars, yet she was here alone in the dark with those she had most trusted. The people around her were soon lost in focus as the men forced her towards a large wooden pole in the center of the town. She had been so drenched in fear she hadn't noticed it till she was almost right in front of it. The pole stood 10 feet in the air. 

It had most likely been a poplar tree like the ones in her father's backyard yard. Below it were smaller branches piling onto each other closing around the bottom of the tree making the ground beneath it impossible to see. Those closest to the front were throwing an unknown liquid around its base coating the sicklings causing a horrid smell. 

Her name.. no not hers the other denity's broke out of someone's lips causing her to turn her face in the direction of her caller. Besides the tree a man was oozing green from where pieces of his body hand been staked into the ground. His thrashing trying to escape his prison only caused more of the green stuff to oze from his wounds. Pain must not have registered in his body as his thrashing grew desperate when he saw her situation. 

"APPLE!!!" The feeling of her voice coming out of her throat without permission startled her. The voice sounded like her but older an accent making it making it distinguishable from her own.

The smell of the liquid caused the person controlling her body to know exactly what was being unloaded before her eyes, she knew what that liquid was used for. A scream of mercy left her throat as the reality of the situation she was in came rushing forward. Her voice only entitled the crowd as someone threw the liquid in her direction soaking her. This time she couldn't contain the acid tasting vomit stuck in her throat from coming up. 

The horrid breath smelling man backhanded her across her cheek as it had landed over his front side. The hite was enough to land her on the ground the familiar man on her right let go. More of the liquid was poured over here coating her hair and some trickling it's way into her mouth causing her to sputter and cough. 

People from the crowd took advantage of her moment of weakness as a sharp boot landed it's way to her face. A yell of encouragement rang out amongst the people as more micks found there way onto other places of her body. Blood sputtered from her mouth and nose as another foot stomped on her face. Tears flowed as she choked on her own blood. 

All Amy wanted was to wake up back in the comforting surrounding of her room, to feel the warmth of her bed and covers wrapping her in a warm embrace. Horrible pain marked her body as the people continued their assault. Someone else yelled and the stomping stopped as arms wrapped around her hauling her up dragging her up the pile of wood.

Her body groaned in protest at the moments of being mishandled. It took everything in Amy to remember that this wasn't real, it was only a horrible nightmare she would forget when she woke up. Her dream body was harshly shoved against the wood the hard bark pushing roughly against her body as twine was being wrapped around her cutting off circulation to her body.

Tears fell down her face slipping into the open cuts on her face causing more to fall from her eyes. Blood was falling down her body landing on the wood no one paid attention to her as the townspeople finished wrapping the hard twine around her. The familiar man was at the front of the crowd his face a mask of blankness as he faced her head on. The man that had hit her crept up to him passing him a burning torch eliminating their blurry faces.

From the ground beside her the man that called her name was yelling at the people telling them that if she died they all would soon follow. No one paid any attention to him as the man with the torch moved forward placing the torch in front of him sticking it by the branches at her feet. The flames caught the tiny branches where the mystery liquid had penetrated. 

Tears streamed more forcefully from her eyes as hotness tickled the bottom of her feet. Smoke was starting to waft up blocking her vision.

It wouldn't be long the flames caught onto her body and ate her alive. The person in her body took a deep breath turning her head to the man on the ground.

"I'll always love you." The man's face turned blank as a single green droplet fell from his eye. A smile of acceptance was all she was able to offer him before the flames caught on the bottom of her dress. Excruciating pain flared where the flames had caught. A blood curdling scream rang from her throat as the town people cheered. 

Why couldn't she wake up!!

The flames crept up her body causing the skin they touched to melt away like candle wax. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Amy's voice sprang into her head as the pain became intolerable trying to will her body to wake up.  
The feeling of warm blankets was starting to over take the pain she was feeling. She was trying with all her might to wake up out of this unimaginable experience. 

The pain flared even worse as the dream body was starting to lose consciousness the dream was fading though relief paved it's way as the images in front of her were turning to black. Before the dream body passed out and she returned to her body a dark demonic growl broke through the night sky before screams of the villagers broke out. She was unable to see what happened next as her dream body lost consciousness.

With a start she bolted up in bed clutching the blankets in a tight grasp. Her skin was soaked in sweat but no pain from her dream clung to her. Never ever had a dream felt so real of had she ever felt panic like she had in the dream realm. No matter how hard she tried sleep evaded her for the rest of the night for fear she would be plunged back into her nightmare. 

The next morning when her father came to pick her up from her mother's he remarked on the dark skin under her eyes making an offhand remark about her mother's lack of parenting over sending her to bed at a reasonable time. She didn't pay any attention to him choosing to remain silent on the long way back home. She had hoped when she woke up the dream would have faded like most did. Unfortunately for her the dream kept an ever lasting presence in her head. All she could hope for as she stared at the sun lite sky was that with senior year approaching she would be able to push it away into the deepest corners of her mind.


	2. Madame Zooey's

The smell of cotton candy and popcorn riviated through the air as Amy Peterson walked through the crowded rows of fair goers.

Going out for one last time before school started had been her idea. After being gone all summer she had missed spending time with her small group of friends. From besides her cousin Edward "Evil" Thompson walked with her as they continued pushing past their fellow peers. 

Over the last couple of months he hadn't really changed, she realized as she looked him over. The moment they entered through the gates Evil had insisted that he had needed the largest bucket of popcorn that had been available. He could be so gross sometimes as he wiped the back of his hand across this mouth before rubbing it across his jeans.

"You know, Amy this year is going to be the year." She couldn't help but give him a questionable look.

"I'm serious Aimes, I'm done with letting people pick on me. People are going to learn to fear the name Edward Thompson. You mark my words." 

High school had never been easy for Ed. People had a tendency to pick on him due to his short stature and for all his unusual likings. Ever since they had been little Ed had been obsessed with everything having to do with occult.

In the sixth grade he had brought a book to school about necromancy and witchcraft. She still didn't know how at that age he had gotten a hold of it but somehow he had managed and the other kids had found it. 

The nickname Evil had been born and stuck with him to this day. All the years of being bullied had taken its toll and Amy often found it hard to convince him to go out. He always preferred to stay indoors either reading and watching horror movies. 

At least he had started to come out of his shell more when Charlie had moved to town. A smile played on her lips as she thought about him. Charlie Brewster had been a force of good in both her and Ed's lives.

He had first moved to town three years ago with his mother, Judy. 

They had moved into 1001 Oak after his parents divorced. He had been shy the first day of school but after a few bullies had cornered Ed, Charlie had come to his rescue. The fact that her cousin and Charlie shared a love for all things horror had brought a bond between them that Amy never would understand. The only times she ever watched horror movies was when Charlie and Ed forced her to. For some reason she never had found the appeal in watching vampires and monsters slaughtering the innocent. 

If it hadn't been for Charlie she didn't know what Ed would have done or her for the matter. Being so close to Ed had made her more of a tom boy then a girly girl. The kids at school often left her alone not wanting to be associated with the freaks cousin. 

Dating any boy she had thought was out of the question due to her social standing but for reasons she didn't understand Charlie had found something in her. The fact that she wasn't pretty like the other girls had made her self confidence almost completely non existent, but when Charlie looked at her he saw a girl he wanted to be with.

It was a good thing that Ed had approved of Charlie as he was very vocal with his opinions. It had also worked as a plus as Amy didn't know how it would have felt to have another person mixed up into their group. They were three peas in a pod and that's the way it was always going to be.

"If you say so Ed." Something inside of her was dreading the following days that were going to come. Her dreams had continued to get worse and the lack of sleep would no doubt affect her grades. If she didn't do well this year the options for colleges would be slime. 

As they neared the end of rows of carnival games her eyes searched the crowd.

"You're sure you didn't tell him I was back?" After being gone on her mother's annual summer vacation she had missed Charlie and had wanted to surprise him. Ed had a bad habit of not being able to keep a secret so she wasn't sure that telling him to get Charlie here had been a good idea.

Ed's eyes rolled as he plopped himself on a metal bench. "Give me some credit Aimes. I told him that I wanted to sneak on some of the rides. He said he would be here. Though you should feel real lucky that I convinced him to show at all. We're missing Fright Night for this."

Fright Night was Ed's and Charlie's favorite television program. Every weekend the famous over dramatic vampire killer Peter Vincent hosted a series of movies that he often starred in. Amy found his acting to be over exaggerated and over acted but Charlie and Ed were obsessed with him.

"Are you saying that Fright Night is more important than spending quality time with me? Of having me pay for the over priced popcorn you're eating?" She couldn't help crossing her arms as she raised her eyebrow. 

Edward rose his hands up in self defense. 

"Hey, hey. You're the one who is always babysitting. Don't think for one second I don't know about your little savings account." 

A retort to his words was on the tip of her tounge before her heart skipped a beat. A large smile found its way into her face as she spotted a boy in a grey jacket heading their way. His steps halted as he took sight of her. A smile matching her own stared at her as he continued to walk briskly over to them.

Charlie Brewster never failed to make her heart sputter every time she saw his handsome face. She was the luckiest girl in the world. Charlie's eyes looked her over as if taking her in for the first time in a long time. 

"You cut your hair?" A hand self consciously smoothed over her short brown locks. At the beginning of summer her hair had waist been to her waist. Now it was cropped to her shoulders the perm causing it to remain curly.

"Oh that. Emily accidently got gum stuck in it. Mom had to cut it.... Do you like it Charlie?" It always bothered her how shy and innocent her voice sounded.

Eyes looked over her as Charlie's hand rose to finger the pink ribbon she had wrapped around her hair to keep it pushed back. Her eyes followed the movement, her pulse increasing the longer he stared at her.

"It's... different, but you look good in anything Amy." A tinge of pink flushed her cheeks as she stared at him looking shyly away. A handful of popcorn was thrown in their direction as gagging voices sounded.

"Get a room, you two. I forgot how disgusting you guys were." 

Charlie's attention turned from her as he lunged over to Ed's direction, a punch being thrown on his arm causing the bucket of popcorn to fall to the ground. 

"You're just jealous cause you can"t get a girl." How Charlie hadn't realized by now that Ed wasn't interested in girls she wasn't sure. To her it was painfully obvious.

Evil's face turned to one of anger as he looked at the popcorn and back to Charlie. If she didn't step in there probably would be more punching.

"Ok, you guys cut it out. Is this any way to celebrate our last few days of freedom. Moving to Charlie's side she lifted his arm to put it around her shoulders.

Evil gave her a long look before shaking his head before standing up to walk ahead of them.

Charlie let him walk a few steps ahead of them before holding her tighter as they followed behind.

For being the last night of the fair, Amy couldn't help but notice how packed it was. A few younger children carrying stuffed animals ran past them as they walked with no destination. It was nice to just be able to watch everyone enjoying themselves before school started back up. 

\----------

They had been walking around for the better part of an hour playing various carnival games and eating candy apples. Charlie had been nice enough to pay for her and Ed even though she knew he didn't have that much spare cash. Most of his money was going towards fixing the mustang he had bought when they turned fifteen. Charlie had promised by the time they graduated it would be restored back to its former glory. 

"You guys check this out." The sound of Edward's voice calling them had Amy turning away from the line up they had been waiting in to play at the duck pond. Grabbing Charlie's hand in her own she pulled him to where Ed was standing.

In front of them stood a dark draped tent. Unlike the rest of the booths it gave off a darker feel as she gazed around the dark opening. By the door housed a sign that Amy regarded skeptically.

Madam Zooey's palm reading tea readings. Let your future be told if you dare. Only $5.00.

"You've got to be kidding, Evil. You know that these places are just scams right?" Charlie's voice spoke as she continued looking over the tent.

Ed's eyebrows rose as he spoke to Charlie.

"What's wrong Brewster afraid you'll hear something you won't like?

"Unlike you not everyone wants to throw away money just to hear some crackpot tell them what a fortune cookie can."

"Oh come on live alittle. It's not like anything we actually hear is going to matter anyways. Look you don't even have to pay for me." Bending down Evil pulled at his sneaker removing it before pulling out a handful of dollar bill's.

"You mean I've been paying for your ass all night and you've had cash all along?" Charlie's voice rose as he regarded the wad of money.

"Hey I didn't tell you to buy me anything you just offered and don't you go telling my mom about this either Amy." He gave her a pointed look.

She really did not want to go through with this. She had watched enough horror movies with the guys to know that knowing your future wasn't a good thing. Her palm in Charlie's hand grew sweaty as she thought of all the ways she could get out of this.

"You're in aren't you Amy?" Evil's face turned to hers expectantly. He obviously wanted her to side with him as a tiebreaker. 

"I don't know Ed..." Her words were hesitant as Evil's face fell. 

"Look I'll go first if you want. What have we got to lose? You'll be the best cousin ever."

She never could say no to Ed. After all she was the reason he was here. If she didn't do this one thing for him she would feel horrible for the rest of the night.

"We don't have to, Amy." Charlie's hand squeezed hers offering her his support.

With a smile on her face she simply shook her head before waving her hand forward. With a huge grin Evil descended through the curtains ahead of them.

There was no line up so the three entered the tent with ease. The inside of the tent was as dark as the entrance. Candles dimly lit up the interior. Amy didn"t understand how this wasn't considered a fire hazard.

Dark blood ruby curtains created a sense of mystery adding to the feelings that the sign outside was trying to elude to. This place was meant to scare those who had decided to enter its midst. 

In the middle of the small tent at a small circular sat an elderly woman smoking a cigarette. Her clothing reminded Amy of what a gypsy would wear. Silver and gold brackets covered both wrists and clanked when the woman moved her hands over a crystal ball.

"I've been expecting you children. Come and let Madame Zooey tell you your future." Looking at Charlie's face in the darkness she saw that he was supporting a smirk. 

Evil looked like a kid in a candy shop as he looked over the woman before plopping in the chair. When he was seated the woman snuffed out her cigarette on an ashtray nearby.

"Cash upfront, no expectations. All of you." The woman's hand stretched out expectantly. Dropping her hand Charlie stepped forward giving the woman a ten as Evil threw the wad of dollar bills on the table. The woman gave him a pointed look as she smoothed them out before grabbing Evils hand. Her fingers traced a few lines.

"Madame Zooey sees all. Yes I see in a past life you were a hard worker. You spent many years on a ranch. You lived long and prosperous before passing peacefully. "

Amy couldn't see how that was possible. Evil had never worked once in his entire life and she found it far fetched that he had been a hard worker in the past.

"Your present Madame Zooey also sees. I sense that you are very unhappy. You desire change yet lack the means to. Somewhere inside of you lurks a spirit begging to be cut loose." Her fingers kneaded Evil's palm before placing it on the crystal ball.

"Your future is clouded however. In your attempts to discover change you will do actions that are shrouded by selfishness. You only desire to further yourself. If you act on these impulses you will fail." 

Madame Zooey's hand dropped from Evil's as she sat back in her chair.

Evil looked back between the woman to Charlie and Amy. "That's it? What a total shame!"

Madame Zooey's expression remained passive as she addressed Evil.

"Just because you do not like what you hear does not mean that I have not done what you have paid for. You and your friends may leave but you will not be refunded."

Evil gave her a nasty look before pushing her chair back rather roughly. Charlie motioned for her to go first but she motioned for him to be next. Evil moved to stand huffing under his breath what a bitch the woman was as he took Charlie's place beside Amy.

When Charlie took Evil's vacated seat the woman gave him a once over before grabbing his own hand. Trailing her finger tips over his hand Amy saw Madame Zooey's eyebrow quirk up.

"Your past shows the waves of the sea. You worked on a fishing boat in your youth. I can feel the pulling of waves crashing against me. I sense that your parishing was from an accident. I also see a child's cries. You most likely drowned saving the child I hear." 

"Your present I sense that an adventure is soon in your reach. You are a young man whose knowledge will come in hand. Though those you love may seem reliable they have their doubts about you. I can also tell you are very weak minded"

Like she had done with Evil Madame Zooey moved his hand to the ball. Her lips pursed as she looked into it.

"Your future is tainted by a dark cloud. You have stolen something that does not belong to you. The dark one will do anything to take it back. Events that unfold may seem impossible to overcome but you will survive. Your current companions will not be ones that you will carry with you in future endeavors. I see new allies marching beside you."

Charlie looked disturbed by her words and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You've got to be kidding me. You call me selfish and give me nothing and you give Charles a story that belongs on an episode of the Twilight Zone? This is crap." Evil's voice raised as he chuckled darkly.

The woman gave him a glaring look.

"Madame Zooey no longer gives you welcome. Leave my presence and do not return evil one!"

Amy couldn't help but wince at the woman's words. She had been right. This had been a bad idea. 

"Bitch." Evil turned walking out of the tent in a huff. The woman watched as he retreated before glancing at Charlie. 

"Go with your friend and watch him closely. He is not what he appears to be. He will bring you nothing but trouble." As Charlie moved to get up Amy moved to follow him.

Glancing between the woman and her Charlie spoke. "Why don't you see what she has to say Amy I paid for you already anyways. Don't let Evil spoil anything. I'll be right outside."

She really did not want to stay with this creepy woman by herself but the encouraging look on his face made her nod as she looked down at the ground. With a kiss in her cheek he was off leaving her in awkward silence. She had never been good at conversing with strangers and found this to be out of her comfort zone.

"Come child. Madame Zooey swears no harm will come to you in her domain." Stepping hesitantly forward she approached the table staring at the glass ball. To her it didn't look like anything but a sphere. There was really no possible way that this woman would be able to tell her future. The sooner she sat down the faster she would be able to leave.

Blue eyes searched her own as she sat across from the stranger. Catching her by surprise the woman lept forward grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her so she was practically leaning over the table.

"You are a very old soul aren't you? It has been awhile since I have found one like you. You have not been revesseled in a very long time though. Why is that?"

Amy's heart jackhammered in her chest as she stared at the woman open mouthed.

"Madame Zooey finds it unusual for you to be a non believer." The women's grip tightened as her fingernails followed a line on Amy's hand that ended and started again.

"Your last demise was quite horrible wasn't it? I can feel the heat of a thousand flames licking at my skin as I gaze upon you. Why you choose to wait this long to be reborn I find quit piculular."

"You should know the seductress was curtain that you suffered for what you did to her. She took joy in watching you burn."

Amy wasn't sure if the woman was talking to Amy or herself. Looking towards the exit she started to rise out of her seat.

"I'm not sure this was a good idea I should go." Nails dug into her palm pulling her back down. Eyes looked behind Amy over her shoulder as if looking at something.

"I see it now. The dark one calls for you. That is why you choose this time and place. Even now his grip on your soul carries like a plague. You are sister to the fates." 

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Please I just want to go." She was starting to get really freaked out.

"You must believe Madame Zooey in your eyes I can see you are more aware of what I speak about then you let on."

"Be warned the dark one will not let you go again so easily. There will not be any care that you are but a child this time. Your heart calls out even now, somehow you have started a chain of events that affect not just you. The part of you that is locked is well aware of what it has done and stares at me and smiles."

Amy felt like she was going to throw up. This woman was a psycho and she was trapped with her. Maybe Charlie and Evil would come back for her when they realized she had been in here way too long.

Madame Zooey's long red nail bite down on the pad of Amy's thumb breaking the skin causing a whimper of pain to come from her throat. The woman then proceeded to hold her hand on the globe. Blue eyes glazed over as the women holding her hostage leaned closer.

"You have caused a chain reaction but I do see away for you to sever the link. You must not feed from the demon. The moment your essence is linked to his you will be lost. Many pathways I see your future twist. In some Madame Zooey was not here to warn you. Take comfort in the fact the Dark One has not been made aware of your presence. The green blooded one did not betray your secret. He lied to the master to protect you."

At the mention of green blood the image of the nightmare she had previously flashed in her head. How the woman knew about the flames and the green blood was unnerving. Amy's could feel the blood draining from her face.

A smile graced the woman's features as if she had read her mind. 

"You do know of what I speak don't you? I wish there was more I could do for you child I really do. You must understand that I have told you more than what will be forgiven when the Dark One finds out about my headings and he will. The circle may keep us cloaked but we are dealing with an ancient beast. No matter how charming the Dark One may seem the beast is stronger. You and I are no match for its knowledge and power. Take care sweet Amy Peterson and know the next time we meet it will be my funeral pier." The woman's hand dropped Amy's releasing her.

Acting as if she hadn't just been engaging in conversation with her the woman grabbed another smoke holding it over the candle flame to light it before taking a large puff.

Slowly rising to her feet Amy walked silently out the direction of the exit barely paying attention to her surroundings. By the main tent flap Charlie and Evil stood arguing about something she had no desire to pay attention to as her thoughts processed what she heard.

When the two caught sight of her Charlie came to her side holding out a roll of cotton candy.

"Hear anything interesting Aimes?" Evil regarded her as she hesitantly grabbed the cotton candy from Charlie.

If she told anyone what the woman had just told her they would think that she was insane. This would be a secret that she would have to carry herself. Besides it wasn't like the woman actually knew what she was talking about. Giving her friends a smile she just shrugged.

"Just the same crap as you guys." The two didn't second guess her answer as she looked arms with Evil pulling him away from the tent.

A thought popped into her head as she walked under the flashing lights of the ferris wheel. She hadn't told the woman her name. 


	3. Across the Moors

The first few weeks at school turned out to be uneventful. Not once had she mentioned what had transpired at Madame Zooey's tent when she had been left alone with the woman. Amy had found it easy to follow back into the same routine she had acquired over the years. 

Her days included the same actions. She would get up get dressed and go to school and come home. Her father was pretty strict with her only ever letting her out when it required her to. He was a firm believer that a child needed structure and that if she fell behind in school it would be a reflection of his parenting.

Days when her father treated her like an invalid she regretted not choosing to live with her mother full time. When her parents had split up when she was six she had made the decision to remain with her father even though she had wanted to go with her mother. 

The divorce had been hard on her mother and Amy had figured that she had already been through enough and a messy custody case would only serve to cause problems. 

She had always been more aware of stuff like that. Even at a young age she knew that speaking out of turn or fighting lead to more issues than they were worth. Maybe that was why she wasn't very vocal about her opinions. 

Her teachers had always complimented her parents that she was a bright young girl who was the perfect student. She stayed out of trouble, did her homework and often kept to herself. Her father had always believed it had been because of his morals.

Sometimes Amy wondered what it would be like to be more outgoing instead of doing the same old thing. She dreamed that she would be able to leave this old town one day and experiance the world instead of being stuck in a role in life she didn't want.

She loved Charlie but it often worried her that she wouldn't be able to give him exactly what he wanted.

He often talked about their future and how they would go off to college together and rent an apartment together and have a whole bunch of children. To some girls that sounded like a dream come true but deep down that wasn't what Amy wanted. 

She never had the heart to tell Charlie her thoughts. She was lucky that he even liked her much less that he actually wanted to start a future together.

Maybe that was why when he had cornered her at school today pressing her against the lockers kissing her she had let his hands graze over places she wasn't ready to share. She always had figured that if she didn't let Charlie do what he wanted that there would be a line up of other girls ready to give him what she wasn't.

Charlie had asked her earlier that day to help him with his trigonometry later that night and being the good girlfriend she was, she had asked her father to take her there after school. As always he had looked at her giving her the speech on how he expected her own grades to stay high if she chose to go out gallivanting on a school night.

She had kept quiet as he scolded her before taking her there shortly after supper. The moment they pulled up to the old house Amy noticed that the house next door no longer looked to be as delapalated as it had before last school year had ended. The sight of a large red garbage bin on the front lawn also hadn't been there. 

"The new owner's have had construction crews working on it all summer. I've had six complaints about that damned dumpster. Some people don't realize that old houses like these are filled with crap. If I get another phone call from Charles's mother about how big of an eye sore it is I swear it will be the last time you ever come over here." 

Her father was a gruff man and most days Amy found it hard to believe that they shared blood. Her father's hooded blue eyes and sandalwood blonde hair hadn't been traits that she had acquired and neither was his attitude. 

"You make sure your home by nine do you understand? If Charles brings you home a minute after he's going to have to deal with me." Her father's eyes were hard as he gazed at her waiting for her reaction.

A nod of her heard was her agreement as she pulled her book bag closer to herself.

"That's not an answer,young lady." He fathers hand on her shoulder had her meeting his eyes shyly.

"Yes."

"Yes what Amy? At your mother's you may not use manners but while your with me you'll give me the respect I deserve."

Her fist clenched at her side. She so desperately wanted to defend her mother but she couldn't. If only she had any kind of backbone she would have told him off.

"Yes sir. I'll be home by 9 o'clock sharp." Not wanting for his response she pushed the door open exiting the car.

She didn't bother to look back as his car kicked into gear and pulled off down the road. Taking a look at the house besides Charlie's she couldn't help but ogle at the improvements that had happened while she had been away. 

The old Hawthkin's mansion had always been a favorite place of hers. The old house had a character that the ones around it lacked. It was the oldest house in town and had been empty since before she had been born.

The kids in town had said that it was haunted and that was why no one had taken off it's old owner's hands. Amy liked to believe that the right person hadn't just been up for the task of restoring it.

It brought a fuzzy feeling in her chest as she stared at the house. How desperately she wanted to see just what restorations the owners had made into the inside. If the inside matched the outside Amy knew that the house was finally getting the love it so needed. The fact that she was never going to be able to see first hand was upsetting.

Movement behind one of the windows in the old house had her sprinting over to Charlie's house. All she would need was for his new neighbors to think that she was some kind of creeper.

Lifting a hand up to the door she knocked softly. Charlie was supposed to have been expecting her but it was his mother that opened the door for her.

"Amy it's been too long dear! Look at your hair it makes you look so much more grown up! You know I don't know how you used to take care of all that hair on your head. It would have drove me nuts. Not that it didn't suite you." Mrs. Brewster always had a problem with rambling. 

Once she and Charlie had timed his mother to see just how long she could go on without interruption.

"Thanks Mrs. Brewster. Is Charlie home?" 

The woman motioned for her to come inside as she closed the door behind her.

"How many times have I told you to call me Judy? Mrs. Brewster makes me sound so old. And of course. He's up in his room. Don't worry though I made sure that he cleaned it. No woman wants to step into a messy house." Mrs. Brewster had been friends with her own mother back when they were in high school but had drifted apart.

After both of their divorces the two woman had grown close and sometimes Amy swore that when they talked that all they did was discuss Charlie and Amy's relationship.

Looking at the stairs she motioned up to Charlie's room. "Well I better go up there. My dad wants me home by 9 so we don't have much time to study."

Mrs. Brewter smiled. "Of course dear. If you two kids need anything just let me know."

Turning towards the staircase amy gripped the white banister hoping up the stairs hurriedly before Mrs. Brewster could think of something else to talk about.

Charlie's room was the only door on the left of the room and she found her way easily leaning against the open door frame. Over the summer his room hadn't changed much except for the television set that now took up the one corner of his room taking up most of his desk space that was by his window.

Charlie didn't seem to notice her as she watched him pilling blankets and pillows on the floor. 

"I think your mom told you to clean your room and what your doing is the opposite." 

A mass of brown hair turned in her direction as he took note of her presence. A hand rubbed at the back of his neck before he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just trying to make it more comfortable. As you may have noticed I now am the proud owner of the old living room television." 

"I can see that. Good thing you don't study much or the lack of desk space might have been a problem." She couldn't help the playfulness in her voice as she teased him.

A genuine smile went on Charlie's lips as he approached her. "Come here." A hand grabbed hers pulling her further into the room. The fact he closed the door behind her didn't go unnoticed.

"Charlie, I'm here to study." The look in his eyes showed that he didn't want her here to do that. 

A poultry lip and puppy dog eyes looked at her as Charlie pulled her into his arms. "But, Amy, you were gone all summer. We have a lot of time to make up for."

Pushing him away Amy moved to where he had laid out blankets. Slipping onto them she reached into her book bag taking out her text book.

"Charles Brewster I mean it. I will not have you fail Trigonometry. You'll ruin my credibility as a tutor."

Charlie didn't seem all that thrilled but moved to his television twisting the nob. Soon the talking of a random news anchor filled the air.

"Last night marked the sixth murder in three days. Could our small town be looking at a mass murderer."

That had been new news to her. She never really paid attention to the news it always had was nothing but bad stuff.

"Really Charlie?" Her eyebrow raised as she caught his attention. "You really need the tv on?"

"Hey the noise helps me think. Plus there's supposed to be a double feature on Fright Night tonight. I can't miss it." She didn't even bother to answer him as she spread her notes out over the floor.

Two feet were soon in front of her as Charlie joined her on the cramped space. The fact that he didn't bother to grab his own books or paper irked her.

She still had a crap ton of her own homework to do and the fact Charlie wasn't talking it seriously made her blood boil.

It didn't take long of her explaining simple equations before Charlie was pulling her into a kiss. His lips were always way to fast and awkward when he kissed her. He always had a habit of using way to much tounge and never letting her take the lead.

A hand was pushing her down against the pillows as he deepened the kiss. Things were going way to fast again and she wanted to tell him to stop but her fears of him finding someone else replayed in her head.

She didn't fight Charlie for a long while just letting him lead the kiss. It was only when his hand unbuckled her overalls did she finally say something.

"Charlie stop it." Her words were barely audible as he continued gripping her. Her hand rose to his moving it away from where it skimmed to the hymn of her shirt.

"Charlie stop it." He obviously wasn't taking the hint and she was really getting angry. 

The opening of Fright Night played through the room and she hoped that would be enough to make him slow down.

"Look Charlie. It's Peter Vincent, you love him."

Charlie barely paid the tv any attention as he moved to suck on her neck.

"But I love you more wa haha." A giggle escaped her before being smothered by Charlie's kissing.

When his hand touched the skin of her bare stomach was when she pushed him back.

"Charlie I said stop it!" The fact that Mrs. Brewster just left them up here with the door closed unsupervised hadn't helped in discouraging Charlie's actions.

"God damn it, Amy!" Charlie's voice was loud as he pushed off the blanket away from her. He was more angry then he had any right to be.

"We've been going together for over a year, Amy! All I ever hear from you is Charlie stop it or Charlie I'm not ready. What do you want from me?" His voice sounded so helpless and guilt replaced her own anger. 

Pushing herself off of the mass of bedding on the floor she rose to where Charlie stood his back to her.

"Charlie... it's just... making love is a big step. I'm scared is all." Her head went to his back as she hugged him from behind. Movement over her shoulder caught her attention but Charlie was turning to her before she got a good look.

"I know it is Amy but I love you. I've been ready to take the next step with you for a long time. We're going to be together till we're grey haired and wrinkled." 

He had never told her that he loved her before and her heart stuttered. She wasn't used to hearing that word and something about the way he said it made her have second guesses.

She knew from the girls locker room that the first time wasn't very enjoyable and that it never lasted long. Maybe if she just let Charlie have one go at it she would make her own guilt disappear. Thinking it over her mind was set as she nodded at him.

"Okay, Charlie. I'm ready." Her voice was shaky as she met his eyes. 

She had never seen him so happy before and it gave her reassurance that it was going to be the right thing to do.

She motioned for him to turn his back as she undid the other clasp of her overalls. Her fingers shook as she clumsily undid the buttons of her shirt.

Making sure that his back was still turned away from her she pulled her arms free of her sleeves so she was just in her bra. Taking a deep breath she sat on Charlie's bed slipping down so her head was on the pillows. Self consciousness made her pull the pink fabric over her breast.

"You can turn around now." She still sounded so winded and she feared it would ruin the moment.

When Charlie's back remained turned from her his gaze locked to something outside his window she became worried.

"There's people outside, Amy." Was that really what he was worried about.

"And?"

Grabbing a pair of binoculars that was beside his tv she watched as he continued looking at anything but her.

"There...carrying a coffin." Was he really serious right now. Looking towards the still playing television his eyes watched as a group of people carried a coffin in the pale moonlight.

"Let me guess their crossing the moors right?" The fact that he was joking with her when she was going way out of her comfort zone was very immature after he had been the one wanting this.

"No I'm serious, Amy they have a real life coffin." There was no way he was actually expecting her to believe him.

"I'm serious too, Charlie. Do you wanna make love or not?" 

His back still stayed tuned away from her as he stared at whatever was more important than her. Slipping her arms back through her shirt she hurriedly started buttoning it back up reaching to the side for her coat hoping to cover herself before she was more embarrassed.

Rolling off the bed she threw open Charlie's bedroom door slamming it behind her. 

The sound of her name only encouraged her to walk faster as she descended the stairs rehooking her coveralls. "Amy, come on!"

The feeling of hands trying to pull her back up stairs fustrated her.

"I don't understand you Charles Brewster. First you wanna make love then you don't." It was taking everything in her to not cry in front of him.

"Charlie, Amy would you come in here for a minute?" The sound of Mrs. Brewster calling them brought a mortified expression to her face. Had she heard that. Oh God. Amy wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Charlie gave her an equally mortified look as they turned to where his mother was sitting.

"Are you two kids fighting?" The fact that Charlie just walked past her to the window on the other side of the room added fuel to the fire as her eyes watered.

"No mom."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Right here it says that 80 percent of couples who don't fight before marriage end up in divorce. From the way Charlie's mom spoke you would figure she encouraged fighting. 

"Jesus mom. By the way did you know there are people outside?" Why Charlie was so obsessed with his new neighbour she didn't know.

"You think Charles with all the noise they have been making over there you would have realized that the house sold months ago. Bob Hawthkins said your father helped him unload it. Did you meet them Amy?" Charlie's mother turned to her questionably.

Amy had met one of the new owners. She remembered his name was Billy Cole he had been the guys that had stood up to her father for her. Amy had been the one to make the sale for the Hawthkins place. Not that she ever got thanked for it. Mrs. Brewster and Charlie didn't need to know that through.

"No can't say I did." It was a small lie and it would never hurt anyone. 

"Shame I heard he's very attractive and has a live in Carpenter. Just my luck." Mrs. Brewster sounded somber as she turned back to her magazine.

"Oh I don't know about that." Charlie answered from where his position by the window. At the sound of her voice her embarrassment came back in full force and it took everything in her not to let her unshed tears go free.

"Well I should get going. You're still taking me home right Charlie?" 

"Uh huh." A passive response was barely directed at her.

"Good night Mrs. Brewster." She forced a smile on her face as she turned to the older woman.

"Good night Amy." Mrs. Brewster responded.

"We should get going Charlie." The fact he didn't move towards her or look in her direction at her words had finally made her had enough. Turning sharply she exited the living room opening the door without a second thought.

She thought for sure that he would come after her and when he didn't she didn't stop the tears from pouring from her eyes.

The empty weight around her shoulder reminded her that she had left her book bag up in Charlie's room. She contemplated going back for it but she had been put through enough embarrassment for a lifetime. 

The wind tickled her as it blew against her cheek. At least she had enough brains to grab her coat before storming out. Her father's was quite far from Charlie's and she was already dreading having to walk all that way. She didn't want to think about how cold it would have been without it. 

Why did life have to be so complicated? The sound of something hard crashing against metal turned her gaze towards the red bin in Charlie's neighbor's lawn.

Like she had saw him the last time Billy Cole stood in a plaid button up shirt and brown slacks. He looked somewhat shocked to see her and at the sight of her tears his eyes turned hard.

"You alright?" The voice sounded strained as he took a look over to where she stood her arms crossed protectively over herself.

Was she ok? No, but he didn't need to know that.

Wiping at the liquid that had pooled on her cheeks she wiped them off haphazardly as she sniffled.

"Peachy." 

A hand rubbed behind his neck as he stared at her unsure of what to do.

"You shouldn't be out alone so late." He spoke matter of factly. 

If Charles Brewster hadn't been such a jerk she wouldn't be. The walk to her father's would take her by foot at least half an hour and she feared that she would be late.

"You have the time?" 

Green eyes looked at her for a second before responding. " 8:45." The fact he didn't look at a watch made her curious.

"How you know that without a clock?" He obviously hadn't been expecting that question as he regarded her.

"Good internal clock. You live around here kid?" His eyes looked to Charlie's house and back to her. This was turning out to be a very awkward exchange and she wondered if he felt the same way.

"No, I live over on Oakwood." Why she had given a stranger her street address was beyond her.

"That's across town right? You uh...need a lift." He looked as if he hadn't meant to say the offer but it escaped his lips without permission.

All the warnings of stranger danger replayed themselves in all the reasons she should turn down the offer. The angry face of her father and how she would be grounded for the next millennia if she showed up late was enough for her to look at him with a smile.

"If I'm not too much of a burden." The man stared at her unmoving before he moved forward motioning his head to a black Jeep that was parked a little up the streets.

It was a newer model Amy recognized as she neared it. Looked like it was mostly for hauling stuff as there was only three seats in the front.

The door opened smoothly for her as she pulled the silver handle. From the opposite side Billy Cole jumped over his as he slipped into the driver's seat.

The leather interior was cool against her skin as she reached for her belt buckle. Her companion hadn't bothered with his as he set the Jeep in gear. The vechile drove quite smoothly as the wheels turned on the pavement. The lack of windows became apparent as the wind pushed her hair back behind her.

"What were you doing over at the house next door?" The question wasn't expected and Amy contemplated lying but the fact he had offered her a ride was enough for the truth to come out.

"I was visiting my boyfriend." 

She thought she saw Billy's grip tighten on the wheel as he stared ahead. 

"He, the reason you're upset?" It was a personal one but he did deserve to know.

She nodded her head before answering. "Yeah, guys are nothing but trouble you know. He was supposed to take me home but... well you know. If it wasn't for you I'd be grounded for the rest of my life. My dad's kind of an ass." The fact she had rambled made her play with her fingers in her lap as she avoided eye contact.

"How old are ya?" He sounded on edge but didn't say much else.

"I just turned 17 last month."

She could see his jaw grind as they neared her street.

"You really are just a kid... You should learn how to stick up for yourself Abigail." 

Her brows furrowed at the mistake in names. It wasn't all that surprising he hadn't remembered her. She was very much the girl next door people often forgot about. "Amy."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My name it's Amy, not Abigail. Don't worry though it's an honest mistake."

An aggravated expression she had never saw before went on her savior's face and If they hadn't pulled up to where her house was at that moment Amy didn't know what she would have done next.

"Thanks Mr. Cole for the ride." She tried to make her voice sound cheerful as she released the clasp of the seatbelt.

She had just opened the door of the Jeep when she realized what she had in her pocket. Unzipping the pocket she pulled put the apple she had saved from lunch holding it out in gratitude.

"Here as a thank you." He looked at her and the apple before grabbing it from her finger tips.

"All you need is an apple a day to be happy." Her words struck a cord as the man shot her a dark look.

"You shouldn't go out after dark Amy. You don't know what's lurking out there."


End file.
